


Cold Revenge

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sexual Situations, Vamp!Buffy, post BTVS 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike never returned to Sunnydale after Drusilla dumped him for the fungus demon. The Scoobies sacrificed Dawn, and Buffy herself left Sunnydale. Years later Spike and Buffy meet up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Revenge

Cold Revenge

“Liz, you lost the bet,” Hillary chortled. “Now you have to pay the price?”

“Yeah!” Phoebe sipped on her mixed drink.

Hillary looked around the nightclub. A smirk crossed her face, and she pointed towards a man standing across the room talking to a couple other men. She planned on shaking her friend up. “I dare you to ask the bleached blond punk in the leather duster to dance.”

“Oh, Liz’ll never do that,” Phoebe replied. “She doesn’t like guys, remember?”

Liz rolled her eyes. “I like guys just fine. I just don’t have good luck with them.” She had never told her friends all the details of her past relationships. How on earth would she explain that one was a vampire, and other was part of a government-sponsored demon hunting group?

“You never date. How do you know if you like guys?” Hillary was quite curious. Liz was pretty tightlipped about her past before she came to Ferris Springs, Minnesota. She had only told her new friends that she used to live in California, her mom and sister were dead, and that her father had been out of the picture for years. 

Liz realized that she hadn’t revealed a bit more about herself. There was no way she wanted to tell Hillary and Phoebe about how much her former life still hung over her like a dark, menacing cloud. She hid it well, but Liz battled a deep depression every day. This was a depression that had settled in when she as called as a Slayer, and it had only deepened with every heartache connected with being the Chosen One.

Liz shrugged with a silent sigh. She looked over to eye the blond guy her friend had dared her to dance with. She was the Slayer; she could handle one dance with some guy. Then, she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck, and she wasn’t surprised at the tingle much lower either. Liz knew exactly who the bleached blond man was. She was surprised that her past had caught up with in the form of a mortal enemy.

Liz gave her friends an unusual smirk. She took a drink of alcohol, shivered in reaction, and retorted, “Done! Watch me work! Time to give you a lesson in Seduction 101.”

Hillary and Phoebe were flabbergasted by their friend’s actions. Liz dressed very conservatively. She wore her long, dark hair in a simple cut, and she worked hard. She took no risks that they had ever seen. In fact, she was always quiet, as if she was trying to fade into the woodwork. Their friend hid her urge to hunt vampires by teaching martial arts classes at the local dojo. The only time that Liz let out her inner Slayer was when she was training. Everyone said that she was a demon when fighting. Little did anyone know how close they were to the truth.

Liz sashayed towards Spike. She was much more nervous than she let on as she hadn’t seen a vampire in over seven years. Vampires just didn’t show up as a norm in backwater Ferris Springs.

“Dinner’s coming this way,” Lawson whispered to Spike. He was hoping some new prey would jolt the bleached blond vamp out of the depression that always swirled around him like the duster he wore. “Dark haired, frumpy clothes, kinda pretty in that repressed kinda way. She’s probably pretty lonely.

A hand landed on Spike’s shoulder. He turned ready to be partially charming since his heart just wasn’t into the hunt these days. Ever since Drusilla dumped him again for fungus demon, he had been severely down in the dumps. However, any words died in his throat as he took in the sight and smell of a very familiar and missing Sunnydale Slayer. Spike had heard that Buffy had disappeared several years before, even though he didn’t know what the circumstances were.

Liz gave a little giggle as she took in Spike’s shocked look. His deep inhalation of her scent turned her on more than she ever imagined it would. Last time she had seen the vampire she had told him that she violently disliked him. Somehow that wasn’t the case now. Then, Liz turned her attention to the vampires with Spike. They both felt like Aurelians, but she could tell that they weren’t Spike’s childer. Liz turned her attention back to Spike, and she silently indicated that she wanted to dance.

Across the room Hillary and Phoebe watched Liz interact with the bleached blond punk. They thought for sure that she would be shot down in a heartbeat. However, they watched in disbelief as the man followed Liz onto the dance floor. They were highly confused. Nothing about Liz screamed vixen to them.

Spike’s vampiric companions, Lawson and Casper, were as shocked as Hillary and Phoebe. They really had expected for Spike to lay on the bull to get the woman outside where they could be alone to feed. Instead the older vampire followed the female out onto the dance floor.  
After Spike and Liz moved into each other’s arms, a soft slow song was selected by the D.J. They swayed to the music, both now unsure what to do next. Spike finally decided to speak.

“Is this where you’ve been hiding all these years, Slayer?” Spike whispered in Buffy’s ear. He was sure with her Slayer powers that she would be able to hear him over the music.

“Pretty much.” Liz looked up into Spike’s beautiful blue eyes. “Do you remember Dawn?” She felt his body tense as he nodded.

Liz wet her lips before she continued, “She wasn’t really real. Some monks made her.”

Spike tightened his grip on Buffy’s waist. “I remember her, Slayer. She was real!”

“It was all made up, I assure you.” Liz clutched Spike’s shoulders. She fought the urge to lay her head on his shoulder and cry. “She was really a mystical key that could open the dimensional walls.”

“That doesn’t explain what you’re doing so far away from Sunnyhell, pet.”

“When this hell-god Glory opened the walls, Giles convinced the Scoobies it would be best if my baby sacrificed herself to close the breach.” Liz’s voice was hard and sad.

“That wanker!” Spike growled. He actually felt a growing anger towards the Scoobies. He thought about the few memories he had of the Slayer’s little sister. Surprisingly the young girl hadn’t shown any fear upon meeting him. She had been more like her older sister than anyone else would ever imagine.

Liz bit her lip. She had so much more to tell Spike. There were things that she had always thought that she would never get to tell the bleached blond vampire. However, she wasn’t completely sure how he’d take the next piece of information. It had completely stunned her when she had been told herself.

“Dawn wasn’t just made from me. The monks made her my sister because she couldn’t be my daughter.” Liz lowered her eyes, and she took a deep breath before she forged on. “She couldn’t be our daughter, Spike.”

“What? Don’t lie like that!” Spike snarled. He didn’t want to contemplate the idea that the Watcher and the Scoobies had deliberately killed his child. He just hoped it wasn’t because Dawn had belonged to him instead of the poofter.

Liz shook her head. “I’m not. I promise. The monk who told me what she was also told me she was made from my mortal enemy. The only one I let get away. I knew it had to be you.”

Spike tilted his head, and he studied Buffy’s face. “I’m the only one who got away?”

Liz nodded. The music moved from one slow song into another.

Both sets of friends wondered what the blonds could be discussing so intently. Soon, their attentions were off the couple on the dance floor, and instead the two sets of friends were eyeing each other. Hillary and Phoebe saw two nice looking men that might have some fun stories to tell, while Lawson and Casper saw dinner.

Hillary elbowed Phoebe. “You like the dark one or the red-head?” She tilted her head towards the two men.  
Phoebe eyed the two males. “The red-head looks young and malleable.”

“Let’s go!” Hillary grabbed Phoebe’s arm, and together they approached Lawson and Casper. They had to be more interesting than any of the other prospects in the night club.

Spike pulled Buffy closer to his body. He’d had a child, and he had never even known. The idea that Dawn had been sacrificed without regard to Buffy’s feelings irked him. The need for revenge against the Scoobies burned cold within his heart.

Liz could feel the tension pulsating through Spike’s body. “I told Giles to find a different solution. There had to be one that didn’t require sacrificing Dawn, but he told me he knew best. He told me that he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, trust my judgment, and that he was in charge, not me.”

Spike gave a rumbling growl at the Watcher’s high-handedness. His eyes flashed gold. He knew he shouldn’t really care about the Slayer and what she had to have felt at that moment, but he found himself sympathizing with the woman. He hadn’t fared much better with Drusilla’s betrayal that last time either.

“I told him if Dawn died, I would quit being the Slayer.” Liz took a wobbly breath. “I’m not the Slayer anymore, Spike. I ask you in the name of our child, can we not fight?”

“You’ll always be the Slayer, luv.” Spike noticed that Buffy’s two friends had asked his vampire companions to dance. He gave Lawson and Casper a subtle hand signal to indicate that these females were more than dinner. They were actually childer candidates. He turned his attention back to the petite woman in his arms. “You can’t give the power away.”

“Technically, I already have,” Liz protested. “Faith, if she’s still alive, is the active Slayer. She has been since Drusilla killed Kendra.”

Spike smirked at Buffy, and he cupped her cheek in one hand. “You’ll always be the Slayer to me.”

Liz threw back her head, and she laughed. “You seem surprisingly mellow considering what all I’ve told you. Not the Spike I knew and disliked.”

“I’m seethin’ on the inside.” Spike leaned to whisper. “Have you considered some nice cold revenge, pet?” He touched his cool lips to the Slayer’s heated flesh.

Liz shivered as her head tilted sideways to let the lethal, sexy vampire access to her neck. She closed her eyes while a long suppressed and forgotten arousal flooded her system. “Spike,” she whimpered.

“I can make it feel good.” One cool hand slid down Buffy’s back to press her hips against Spike’s swaying pelvis. “I can make you beg for it. Make you want it. Make you want me.”

Spike had been bored and lonely since Drusilla had dumped him that last time for a fungus demon. He realized that the Slayer was exactly what he had searching for all these years. Spike almost regretted his decision not to go back to Sunnydale all those years ago. When Buffy shuddered under his touch, he was sure that he could persuade Buffy to join him in an excitement filled unlife.

Spike lowered his voice to a husky drawl. “Come on, pet. You know you want to. You belong in the dark with me. Even some soddin’ monks agree.”

“Say I do,” Liz whispered. “Say I can’t resist your sinister attraction. I’ve never wanted to be a vampire.”

“Oh, but I think you’d be a bloody gorgeous vamp, Slayer,” Spike murmured. He led Buffy off the dance floor. They made their way towards the exit door. “You have nothing to tie you to this life do you?”

Liz shook her head. “Just my friends, Hilary and Phoebe.” She looked around, and she saw that they were enjoying themselves with Spike’s vampire companions.

Spike glanced behind him. “Not to worry, pet. Your friends will be okay without you.”

Liz bit her lip. She was sure Spike hadn’t thralled her, but for some reason she couldn’t find any reason to argue with him. Nor could she bring herself to warn her friends about the males they were dancing with. Having made her decision, she wrinkled her nose. “Are you staying in some funky factory again?”

Spike chuckled. “Just got into town with Lawson and Ghost boy.” His forehead wrinkled in thought. “ Which brings up another question. I thought Darla dusted in Sunnydale. Any ideas how she turned Casper four years after the fact?”

Liz laughed. “Guess you didn’t hear. Some big evil law firm in Los Angeles tried to recreate the Angelus melodrama. They resurrected Darla, syphilis and all.”

“You found out how?”

“Drusilla paid us a visit after she revamped Darla.” Liz shrugged. She let Spike lead her further away from the club. “She was under the impression you had returned to Sunnydale. She was quite upset with someone called Miss Edith.”

“Thought about it.” Spike took Buffy’s hand. “Ran into Lawson on the way back, and I decided it was time to quit chasin’ you.”

“You would have made things more interesting.” Liz pointed to a small alley. “My apartment entrance is through there.”

Together Spike and Liz walked up the stairs to the apartment door. The vampire squinted at the name on the mailbox. “Liz Winters,” he chuckled.

Liz tilted one shoulder. “It was easy to remember.” She unlocked the door, and she stepped inside. “Come in, Spike.”

Spike grinned as he entered the Slayer’s apartment. “Ah, free rein in the Slayer’s domain. What a feeling.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “Your invite was never revoked back home. Mom wouldn’t allow it.”

Spike’s grin turned to a smirk. “I always liked your Mum. She was a right fine woman.”

“I miss Mom.”

Spike nodded his agreement. He moved further into the small, sparsely furnished apartment. There was a small kitchen slash dining room and living room. He could see the bathroom and bedroom doors were directly off the living room. Except for a few pictures of Joyce, Buffy, and Dawn on the wall, there was nothing too personal about the whole apartment.

Liz felt a little nervous now that she was alone with Spike. She had been too busy talking on the walk to the apartment to think about being intimate with a man again. It had so many years since she had even thought about sex.

Her last boyfriend had been so unsettled by her strength that he had gone to vamp whores for suck jobs, and maybe even more. Somehow Liz was sure that Spike was turned on by her power instead of being intimidated.

“That’s a lot of deep thinkin’ you’re doing there, pet.”

“It’s been awhile for me. I haven’t been with a guy since before I left Sunnydale, and now I’m contemplating all kinds of things with you. Bear with me.”

Spike’s eyes flashed gold. He had the Slayer in his arms in the space between two heartbeats. His demon wasn’t pleased to hear that she had been with anyone since the poofter Angel, even as it purred that she was finally going to be all his.

Liz gasped when Spike buried one hand in her hair while the other grasped at her hip. He again put his cool lips on her neck. The combination of his mouth on her vulnerable pulse point, and his burgeoning cock pressed against her stomach, burned through her senses removing any doubts she had about her decisions to join this sexy, handsome man for eternity.

“Mine, Buffy,” Spike hissed into Buffy’s ear. He refused to think about his Slayer as Liz. “I don’t share.”  
Liz hand grappled at Spike’s shoulders. His possessiveness soothed her heart in ways she hadn’t realized were still sore. Her mind quickly suppressed the picture of Riley asking her to join him for a fuck while the vamp ho continued to suck on his arm.

“I’m yours, Spike,” Liz sighed. She slid her hands down the lapels of Spike’s duster, and she thrust her hands inside the coat. “Maybe I was always yours.” Liz tugged the garment off his shoulders.

Buffy’s words touched every part of Spike’s mind and heart. He backed her towards her bedroom, shredding her frumpy clothing as he did. He pushed her naked body down on the bed before he removed his own clothing.

Liz watched in fascination as Spike undressed. She bit her lip in anticipation as the vampire’s lithe, fit body came into view. Seeing Spike this way made her glad that neither one of them had succeeded in killing the other.  
Spike crawled on the bed. He paused long enough to part the Slayer’s knees before he settled onto her body. He angled his head to cover her lips with his mouth even as he palmed her breasts in his hands.

Liz reached up to grasp Spike’s head. As their lips met, she parted her legs more, and she ran her hands down Spike’s body to his ass. Gripping the firm globes, she settled Spike against her hot core.

Unable to wait any longer, Spike reached down between their bodies to line his cock up with the entrance to the Slayer’s pussy. With one fluid motion he sheathed himself in her wet quim.

Liz let out a squeal of pain-filled pleasure as long unused muscles gave way and accepted the welcomed invasion. She gripped Spike’s butt even harder. Her fingernails dug into his flesh while he firmly seated himself within her body.

Spike hissed against Buffy’s lips at the tight heat that surrounded his prick. He pulled out of the sucking cunt, and he shoved his way back inside. He shifted into game face at the scent of his and her combined bloods. Spike buried his face next to Buffy’s ear.

“Spike,” Liz moaned. She put her legs around the vampire’s waist.

“I always knew fuckin’ you would be better than fightin’ you,” Spike murmured. He pulled Buffy’s head to the side, and he laved the spot he planned on placing his mark.

Liz tightened her limbs around the vampire. She turned her head in acquiescence. “Please, Spike.”

Spike plunged his fangs into Buffy’s flesh. Her hot Slayer blood spurted into this mouth. He drank until he felt Buffy start to weaken, and her pussy fluttered around his cock. Spike tunneled one hand between their bodies to manipulate the pleasure nub at the top of her sex.

As Buffy climaxed, Spike pulled his fangs from her pliant flesh. “Mine,” he growled again through sharp teeth.  
“Yours,” Liz whispered. “All yours.”

Spike used a clawed fingernail to cut his carotid artery. He took Buffy’s mouth, and he held her to his bleeding vein. “Drink, pet. Be with me. Stay with me.”

Liz licked at the blood on Spike’s neck. She could feel her life slipping away, but she wanted to do something before she drank him down. She never wanted to be treated like someone’s inferior again. She wanted to be equal with this man, this vampire, in all ways. “Mine. You’re mine, Spike.”

“Yours. Now drink, my sweet.” Spike gasped when Buffy started to suck at his neck in earnest. He felt his cock erupt, coating the Slayer’s pussy with his seed.

Liz let her last breath slip from her lips. The last thing she saw was Spike’s golden eyes watching her. The last thing she felt was a sense of relief that she didn’t have destiny looking over her shoulder any more.

When Spike realized that his mate was dead, he slipped from her body, rearranged her, and settled in to wait for her awakening. He knew that her blood would sate any hunger he might have as he passed the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cold Revenge 2

XANDER HARRIS

Xander stumbled out of the bar. He lurched down the sidewalk, hoping to get home before any of the monsters found him. He was half a block away from the bar when a young woman about his age ran out of an alley, and she ran straight into him. Xander put his hands on the cool leather of her jacket to steady her.

“Help me, Mister! There’s a monster after me!” The woman looked back into the darkness.

“That’s Sunnydale for you,” Xander slurred. “I’m Xander.”

“Hillary. I just got here from Minnesota.” Hillary turned her attention back to Xander. She gave the young man a winning smile.  
“Been here all my life.” Xander let go of Hilary, and he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll probably die here too.”

“I’m sure you will.” Hillary’s face changed into that of a vampire. “But first, I know someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Stay away, foul creature!” Xander pulled a cross out of his pocket.

“None of that now.”

A hand grabbed Xander’s wrist in a painful grip. The young man let out a yelp of pain, and the cross dropped to the ground with a loud, echoing clatter. He gasped in recognition when he looked at the owner of the hand.

“Been a long time, whelp.” Spike slammed a fist into the human’s face. 

The last thing Xander remembered before he blacked out was several different laughs. There was even one that sounded more familiar than the others.

Xander opened his eyes. He realized he was chained to the wall in Angel’s mansion. He muffled an aching groan when he discerned that there were others in the room with him, and they weren’t human. He had no idea why he was still alive instead of being vamp food already. Then, Spike entered the room. He was followed by another blond that Xander knew very well. I thought I recognized her laugh, he thought to himself.

“Hello, Xander.” Buffy smiled wickedly. “Long time, no see.”

Xander let out a low-pitched squeal. He shrank away from his former friend. She looked human enough, but there was something in her eyes that scared the living hell out of him. The last time Xander had seen Buffy Summers, she had told the Scoobies in a dead voice to go take a long trip to hell. Her eyes had been as dead as her voice, but this Buffy looked vibrantly alive in a way Xander had never seen before.

“Where’s your orgasm friend, Xander?” Buffy tilted her head. “I don’t think Anya likes the slovenly drunk look.”

“H-hey, Buffy,” Xander stammered. His eye twitched with a nervous tic. “I-I’ve really missed having you around. Sunnydale wasn’t the same without you.” It had been awhile since he’d traded quips with a vampire.

“I miss my Dawnie!” Buffy growled. Her eyes flashed, but she remained in her human visage. “I’ve missed her ever since the bunch of you assholes decided she needed to be sacrificed.”

The blood drained from Xander’s face. He tugged on the chains, even though he knew there was no escape. The human survival instinct in the face of a superior predator guided his actions, as was shifting blame. “It was Giles’ idea! I swear it was!”

“You didn’t speak up though, did you?” Buffy gave Spike a small hand signal. She wanted him to be ready for the next part of the torture when she introduced it. “As long as you were okay, you didn’t care who else got hurt.”

“No, Buffy, it wasn’t like that at all,” Xander protested. “Glory opened the portal, you know that! What else could be done?”

Buffy sneered at her ex-friend. She felt nothing for this particular human. He was beneath her even more so now than when she had been living. “I was ready to sacrifice myself to save my last remaining family member. You and my so called friends took that option away from me.”

“She wasn’t real,” Xander screamed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spike pull something from his pocket. He didn’t really want to know what it was, but he found his eyes drifting away from Buffy to focus on the bleached blond master vampire. When he saw the short, curved knife, a sliver of fear trickled down his spine.

“She was real to me!” Buffy shifted into her vampire face.

Xander let out a terrified shriek at the sight of Buffy’s demon. He had wondered if she was turned, and now he had his proof. He tugged in vain on the cuffs that encircled his wrists and ankles. He screamed in shocked pain when Spike lunged forward to jam the knife into Xander’s leg. The human was so intent on the pain that he didn’t even register the prick of a needle in his other outstretched arm. He turned to look at the owner of the cold hand though. That’s when he noticed the syringe.

“What did you do?” Xander muttered.

The vampire holding the needle shrugged with a malevolent grin. “Just something Spike discovered over the years. You’ll be spilling all your secrets right soon.”

“That’s right, Whelp,” Spike snarled. “You’re gonna tell m’girl all about the other Scoobies.”

Xander’s head listed to the side. “Okay, Spike.” He tried to keep quiet, but it was a losing battle. The demonic truth drug hit his system like a freight train.

“Let’s start with your other half,” Buffy growled. “So, again where’s your good old orgasm, Anya?”

“I left her at the altar. She’s a vengeance demon again. You can’t get to her.”

“We’ll see about that.” Buffy tapped her chin. “Now, on to our favorite little magic users. Where are Willow and Tara?”

“That Warren guy with the robot went postal. He killed his buddies Jonathon Levinson and Andrew Wells. Tara got in the way, and she was killed too.” Xander continued to fight the drug, but to no avail.

“When was this?” Spike asked in a casual manner. He couldn’t wait for the real torture to start. It had been a long time since he had wanted to indulge in hurting a human so thoroughly. 

“About a year after Buffy left Sunnydale.”

“Where’s Willow?” Buffy asked. “Where’s my dear old friend?”

“She’s locked up in a coven in England.” 

“You’re such a good boy, Xander.” Buffy patted the man’s cheek with a cool hand. “If only you’d been so truthful when we were friends.”

“You have something you want to say, luv?” Spike gave Buffy a questioning glance.

“I’ll tell you later.” Buffy shrugged. “Now, Xander, where’s the coven at?”

“I don’t know.” Xander tried to stifle the urge to confess all, but the drug was too strong for him to resist. “Giles is the only one that knows where she’s at. I send all my letters and stuff to him. He said it was better this way. He thought that she could get over her addiction to magic easier without outside influences.”

“Where’s Giles then?” Spike muttered. “I bet the old boy went home to be in the bosom of the Wankers again.”

“He’s in Bath, England.” Xander rattled off an address that one of the other vampire’s wrote down.

“Thank you, Xander.” Buffy turned away. She had everything she needed, and she was no longer interested in her old friend. She gave a uncaring wave in Xander’s direction. “Xander tried to rape me once, you know. While under the influence of a hyena of all things. Dear old Giles let him get away with saying he didn’t remember, but I’m not that stupid.”

“Is that right, Harris?” Spike’s eyes turned yellow with anger.

“Yes, it is.” Before Xander was finished speaking the other two female vampires attacked him with fists and fangs. He let out an agonized scream as Spike indulged himself with the blade. 

It took hours for Alexander Lavelle Harris to die. In fact he begged for the peace of death many times in that timeframe, only to have his wishes ignored. He called for Anya and Willow to save him. Xander even called out for Buffy to stop the pain, but the turned Slayer just watched the other vampires from the other side of the room. In the end, Xander welcomed the embrace of nothingness with happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ANYANKA, PATRON SAINT OF SCORNED WOMEN  
Anya heard through the demonic grapevine that her ex-fiancé Xander Harris had been found dead in the middle of the Restfield cemetery. Her friend Halfrek, another vengeance demon, urged her not to attend the memorial service for the idiot human. However, Anya felt that she needed to make sure he was really, truly dead. You just never could be too sure in Sunnydale.

Anya popped into the cemetery during the mid-day. At least Giles had arranged for a daytime ceremony. No worries about any pesky vampire visitors to crash the funeral.

“Hello, Anyanka,” Giles said softly. “I’m glad you were able to make it.” He looked around at the lack of funeral attendees. There were a couple of guys from the construction company and one floppy skinned demon, but none of Xander’s relatives were there.

“Was he turned?” Anya asked softly.

Giles shook his head. “The funeral director took it in stride when I kept watch over the body for three nights in a row though.” His eyes fell to the medallion that lay between her breasts.

“That’s Sunnydale for you,” Anya replied with a negligent shrug. She scanned the graveyard. “Although you’d think that Xander would have known better than to wander around at night. Idiot.”

Giles cleared his throat. “Xander had a hard time of it after he left you.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “He turned to drinking to fill whatever void was left when the Scoobies broke up.”

The preacher officiating over the funeral called for everyone’s attention. He started the ceremony with a brief prayer before he launched into the eulogy of Xander Harris’ short, sad life. When he was done, the coffin was lowered into the ground, and the mourners wandered away.

Giles turned to Anya. “It was nice seeing you again, Anya.”

Anya stared at the grave marker bearing Xander’s name, birthday, death date, and a small inscription denoting his status as a beloved son and friend. Her eyes lifted to Giles’ face. “It was nice seeing you, too, Giles. Are you going back to England soon?”

Giles glanced at his watch. “Yes, the bus taking me to LAX leaves in thirty minutes.” He reached out to squeeze Anya’s shoulder. “I really must go. Please take care of yourself.”

“I will.” Anya reached up to touch Giles’ hand. “Have a safe flight.”

Giles gave the vengeance demon one last smile before he hurried across the cemetery towards his rental car. It would be the last time he ever saw Anya alive. He was so intent on making his flight that he failed to notice the small little shriek behind him. If Giles had turned around he would have seen his former charge Buffy Summers hitting Anya over the head with a gravestone and then removing the unconscious woman’s magical pendant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RUPERT GILES

Giles breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his mail box. There were just some bills and junk mail. There weren’t any packages on this day, and he was grateful for that. About three months before the former Watcher started to receive a small box every few days. 

Giles hadn’t been expecting any large items in the mail. So, imagine his surprise when he opened the box only to find a single bloody finger awaiting him. He had called the Watcher’s investigating team to his house, and they had quickly removed the offending digit. However that wasn’t the end of Giles’ gruesome gifts. He received nine more fingers and several toes before the Watcher’s forensics panel determined that the body parts belonged to one Anya Jenkins formerly of Sunnydale, California.

Giles had been greatly disturbed by the packages. He decided to go check on Willow. The coven witches verified that the red haired woman had been right where she was supposed to be at all times. Having checked his only viable lead, Giles had headed home. 

After Giles checked his mailbox, he went to unlock the front door. He had the key in the lock when he heard something behind him. Giles whirled around to find a petite blond woman standing behind him. “Buffy?” he asked in disbelief. “Is that you?”

“Hey, Giles.” Buffy gave a small wave. “What’s the what?” She looked up at the sunny sky. “I thought you told me that England was all grey and overcast.”

When Giles saw his Slayer standing in the sun, he thought nothing of inviting her into his house. Little did he know she had a special ring that allowed vampires to have certain immunities, including one against sunlight equaling a dusty death. Once inside they made small talk while Giles made tea. When they sat down in the living room, the Watcher got the shock of his life.

“So, Giles, did you like my little gifts?” Buffy asked in an innocent voice. “They were quite fun to make you know. Anya screamed so beautifully when her fingers were removed.”

Giles dropped his teacup. He didn’t even register the scalding liquid soaking through his tweed pants to burn his legs. “B-Buffy?” he stammered.

Buffy shifted into game face, and she gave her former Watcher an evil smile. “You killed my baby, Giles. I have never forgiven you for that. Dawnie was an innocent, and you sacrificed her.” She put down her own teacup. 

Giles leapt to his feet. He pulled a cross out of his pocket, and he brandished it at the former Slayer. “I saw you in the sun. How is that possible?”

Buffy held up one hand where an ugly, garish ring adorned one finger. “The Gem of Amara. Official sponsor of killing you, and I have a special death planned for you, Giles dear.” She rose to her feet. She grabbed the cross from the older man. “Look, daddy, no pain.”

Giles backed up while he planned an escape route in his mind, but Buffy was done playing around. He found himself in her grasp before he had even taken a couple of steps. Giles realized that she was stronger than any other vamp he had ever grappled with, and he knew this was because of her former Slayer status. Giles gasped in pain when her fangs entered his flesh. He felt the life drain out of him. When Buffy started to force her blood on him, he tried to resist but he was too far gone. All Giles could do was swallow the elixir of unlife.

Buffy dropped the cooling body. All she needed to do now was wait. She went to the phone where she called Spike and the others to let them know they could come to Giles’ house whenever they were ready. Now it was time to set about having the last of her revenge on Rupert Giles.

Giles awoke hungrier than he had ever been before in his life. He went to roll over when he realized he was staked out spread eagle. He opened his eyes to find himself laying on the grass of his backyard.

“Buffy’s ransacked your house, mate. She found Willow’s address.”

Giles turned his head towards the familiar sounding voice. “Spike, help me,” he cried. “I’m so hungry. Let me up.”

“Ah, no go there.” Spike lit up a cigarette. “Buffy’s got plans, and I’m all for keeping my girl happy.” He looked towards the horizon. “Can you feel the pull of the sun, Rupes?”

Giles turned his attention towards the horizon too. The clouds were gold and pink where the sun was about to rise from its slumber. He struggled, tearing up the flesh of his wrists and ankles, and like Xander Harris before him he was unable to get away. He screamed for Spike to let him go. Giles begged for Buffy to release him, but there was no rescue for the vamped Watcher.

Buffy stepped out on the patio. She stayed in the shade since Spike was wearing the Gem at that moment in time. She watched with cool detachment as her former Watcher fought and pleaded for release from his bonds. Soon, the sun hit the horizon. Beams of light spilled across the lawn to hit Giles’ undead body. 

Giles screamed in pain as he felt the cells of his body disintegrate into dust. 

“One more, baby.” Buffy turned to go back inside.

“Yeah, one more.” Spike followed his childe into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WILLOW ROSENBERG

Willow lay in her narrow cot staring at the ceiling. She hadn’t heard from Giles in days, and she was getting worried. It just wasn’t like him to not call her at least once a week, just to check on her. She knew he had been depressed since Xander had died. 

Willow rolled over to face the wall, and she stared at the pictures posted there. With one finger, she traced Tara’s face. She still missed her beloved after all these years. Then she moved on to Buffy. Willow knew that she should have said something when Giles said that Dawn needed to be sacrificed, but she hadn’t thought it would come to that. The Scoobies always won. Why would this time be any different?

Willow’s thoughts were interrupted by a scream outside her room. She climbed out of bed, and she went to the door. She was finally privileged enough to not be locked in at night anymore. Willow eased open the door, but she didn’t see anything. She was about to close the door again, thinking she had misheard the terrified sound.

“Help me,” a soft voice whimpered.

It had been a few years since Willow had seen Anya, but she recognized the other woman’s voice. “Anya?” She pushed the door open again.

“She’s gone mad,” Anya whimpered.

Willow realized that Anya was crumpled on the ground across the hall. The shadows covered the vengeance demon’s injuries. Willow gasped when Anya crawled out of the darkness. Her hand went to her mouth as she categorized the other woman’s wounds. All of Anya’s fingers were missing, she was shaved bald, and she was covered in bruises and bite marks. Very carefully, Willow helped Anya into her room.

After Willow laid Anya on the bed, she locked the door. She went to the bathroom, got as many towels as she could find, and filled a basin with warm water. She tried to clean Anya up as best as she could while she questioned her.

“Who’s gone mad, Anya?” Willow asked. She winced when she realized that Anya’s toes were missing too.

“Buffy of course.” Anya licked her chapped and bitten lips. “She wanted revenge on all of us for killing Dawnie.”

“She did this to you?” Willow asked aghast. What had happened to her friend? What could have possibly pushed Buffy so far as she would torture another human being?

“Her and her little vamp friends.” Anya nodded. She looked down at her damaged hands. “She said revenge was best served cold. She hates us all so much for what we did to Dawn.”

Another long pain filled scream echoed down the hallway.

“They’ll get here soon. They’ll run out of the witches to kill soon enough.” Anya’s eyes drifted shut. She was in so much pain that she couldn’t remember what if felt like not to be in pain. “You want to know the worst part?”

“What could be worse than what she did to you?” Willow wondered.

“She has her soul,” Anya whispered in return. “She’s doing all of this to us and she has her soul.”

The door burst open at that point.

“Well, hello Red. I see you found the demon girl.”

Willow looked up to see the vampire from her worst nightmare standing at the entrance of her room. She still shuddered when she thought about the broken bottle he had waved in her face so many years before during his drunken visit to Sunnydale. Entwined around his body was Buffy Summers, her game face covered in blood and an unrepentant grin in place.

“I’m ready for a little fun, baby,” Buffy said. “It’s time for some payback.” 

Willow and Anya shrunk away as the two vampires slinked towards them. Their screams lasted for hours as Spike and Buffy took turns torturing the two Scooby females. They learned the fate of Xander and Giles, and they each prayed to all the deities that they would be saved in the end. They died covered in blood and gore. Their killers were unmerciful to the end.

Spike and Buffy lived happily ever after with their friends Lawson, Casper, Hillary, and Phoebe. They travelled the world having fun, and not once did they try to cause an apocalypse. In fact there was a few times where they prevented such world ending disasters. After all, Buffy’s soul might have wanted cold revenge against those who had killed her Dawnie, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a Slayer anymore.

The End.


End file.
